Board Games
by KeikoHyuuga
Summary: PoT boys decide to play various board games. Akachan gets confused, Ryoma can't play and Shishido gets flustered. What can happen with the boys playing board games? I decided that it would be a multichapter...
1. Rikkaidai

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: The Rikkaidai boys decide to play chess. Kirihara is confused between chess and checkers, and Yukimura decides to help.

**Pairings:**….none?

**Category: ****humour/ general**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT; I wish I did. If I did then I would…..wait. What would I do…..meh think of that later. Yeah I don't own PoT**

Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems that our very own Rikkaidai Tennis Club is….playing Chess instead of training? WHAT? Now, I know what you're thinking, that they're getting lazy and that they'd rather play Chess than train. BUT, these are the Rikkaidai boys and anything can happen…luckily for Jackal, he was running errands for the club or he would have died from insanity.

"Buchou, why are we playing this again?"

"Akaya, you're going to have to ask Renji why. He WAS the one who suggested we do this"

"Fine. Yanagi-senpai, why are we doing this?"

"Well Akaya, we're doing this because we're training you in the use of strategy."

"Ne, buchou why do we need strategy?"

"Bratling, WE don't need to learn strategy, YOU do."

"Bite me Niou-senpai"

"Gladly"

"Niou, Kirihara! Ten laps NOW!"

"Demo, fukubuchou" Kirihara whined

"NOW!!"

"Geinchirou, I think that teaching Akaya strategy, is more important"

"Hn.."

Glad that he had won that fight, he continued to pester his senpai-tachi about why he was playing "checkers"

"You know that we're playing checkers wrong?"

"…"

"Akaya, we're not playing chess and not checkers…" Yanagi finally said, breaking the awkward silence

"Aww, Aka-chan's STUPIDD"

"Now, now Bunta, lets not insult our kouhai."

"Buchou……I don't get this game. I mean don't you play checkers with circles?"

"…"

"A feat that never ceases to amaze me. The bratling can THINK"

"Masaharu! What did I just say?"

"Niou, please apologize to Akaya" at his doubles partners request, he apologized. Grudgingly of course.

"Well it's not like he's gonna get anywhere with this game. I mean he thinks that this is CHECKERS"

"I gotta admit the sugar-freak is right"

"I am NOT a sugar freak!!"

"Oh yeah, that explains the MASS amount of sugar that you intake everyday."

"SHUT UP!"

On the other side of the room, Kirihara was STILL trying to make sense of chess. Of course, he got nowhere. Being Kirihara and all, he gets nothing.

"Yanagi-senpai, I don't get it!!"

"Listen, brat, just watch for a while. Maybe that way you'll understand." Niou offered.

"FINE! I WILL"

Minuets later, Kirihara announced that he needed food. He needed to use the bathroom, he needed a drink and everything that you can think of because I'm too lazy to put these things in. Anyways.

"Ne, buchou, the horsie moves funny. Why does it jump over those little pieces with that round thing on top? I mean that's just stupid. Why not wait until they're out of the way?"

"Kirihara……they move that way because that's the rules." Sanada could seriously feel a migraine coming on. _Must remember to buy a bottle of aspirin on the way home…_

"That's stupid. Why create a rule like that, I mean its so stupid."

"Akaya, it doesn't always jump over things. It's ALLOWED to but it doesn't have to. Why don't I explain the moves to you?"

_Yukimura/buchou/Seiichi has so much patience…how can he STILL like Kirihara/Akaya/the bratling?_ All the Rikkaidai regulars were impressed. Their buchou can withstand the annoyance called Kirihara Akaya.

"Alright, pay close attention. This is called a pawn. In the beginning it can move 2 spaces, but after that first move, you can only move it one square. This is the rook there are two of them. One on either side. They can move horizontally and vertically. That means that they move in straight lines. Do you get it so far?"

"Uhhh, so this "pawn" moves like this, and then like this??"

"Oh very good Akaya!!"

"Moving on, this is the knight. It moves in a "L" shape direction. That means that you can go two down, then one over left or right or you can move one down, and two over in either direction. Get it?"

"Like this?"

"Very good!"

"Now this is called the bishop. It moves in diagonal lines across the board, left or right."

"Sooo, like this??"

"Good"

As Kirihara's lesson continued the other regulars watched in awe at the fact that Yukimura was able to soothe the savage beast. Now everyone knows that Yukimura had uber buchou skills, but being able to keep Kirihara, who has the shortest attention span (even less than Anti) occupied, was a great feat indeed.

"Geinchirou, do you want to play a game to show Akaya how it's done?"

"Huh? What? Oh sure." Snickers could be heard at the sight of their STOIC fukubuchou spacing out. As the two were about to start, Niou decided to interrupt.

"WAIT!"

"Niou, I don't thinks it polite to interrupt people" his doubles partner said.

"Whatever. Personally, **I** think that the brat should play and not fukubuchou."

"…why?"

"Just to see if he actually gets it"

"Now, bratling, go impress your senpai-tachi"

"Niou, please refrain from making Kirhara-kun angry"

"Why? It's fun. Jeez. You're too strict Yagyuu"

"No, I am not the strict one, I do believe that was Sanada-kun. I am merly being polite"

"…"

"Ne, Yagyuu,"

"Yes Marui-kun?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

-insert dramatic music- -GASP- Kirhara Akaya and Yukimura Seiichi are about to play a chess match. Who will win? DUHHH. Yukimura of course. Only cause Kirihara STILL thinks that this is checkers.

"You can be white, so that means that you get to go first. Now just remember what I taught you, and you'll be fine."

"So do I do this?" –moves rook forwards never minding that he just jumped his own pieces-

"Aka-channn. You SUCKK!"

"Go away Marui!"

"Senpai!"

"Whatever…"

"Akaya, you cant move your rook there."

"Why? The horsie can."

"…"

"Oh god."

"Okay now that was taking it over the limit of stupidity."

"Niou! Though I do have to admit, Kirihara-kun you are a very bad chess player."

"What do you mean?? I did everything that buchou told me to!"

"Akaya, perhaps you should just let me and Geinchirou play. You just need to…practise…a bit"

"You mean a lot!"

"Niou! Be nice!"

Thus another day in the life of the dysfunctional Rikkaidai regulars and this time, not only was Sanada having a headache, so was Yukimura. I guess we should leave those boys be for the time being. To no ones surprise, the chess idea was banished and they decided that from then on, they would never EVER touch a chess board again.

* * *

Glossary: 

Buchou: Captain

Senpai: Upperclassmen

Fukubuchou: Vice captain

Aka-chan: Kirihara's pet name which literally means baby

Kouhai: Lower classmen

Senpai-tachi: Senpai in the plural

* * *

A/N: 

DUDE, I JUST POSTED MY VERY FIRST FIC THAT I WROTE ALL BY MYSELFF. Don't mind me. Anyways...yeah i think its okay...Anti helped me write this...kinda...more like gave me ideas...since I suck like that. I bet i got half the chess stuff wrong or didn't give enough info. Oh well. Rate please? Flamers will be riddiclued/ignored.


	2. Seigaku

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: PoT boys decide to play various board games. Akachan gets confused, Ryoma gets frustrated at the fact that his senpais cant play, and Shishido gets flustered. What can happen with the boys playing board games?

**Pairings:**….none?

**Category: ****humour/ general**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PoT; I wish I did. If I did then I would…..wait. What would I do…..meh think of that later. Yeah I don't own PoT**

Ara, ara! What's this? It looks like not only Rikkaidai, but Seigaku as well are into games. Let's get a closer look into what they're playing. Hmmm. It looks like…Sorry!™. Oh dear. Kaidou and Momoshirou got into another fight…

"MAMUSHI! STOP CHEATING!!"

"BAKA, I'M NOT THE ONE THAT'S CHEATING, YOU ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"KAIDOU, MOMOSHIROU! 10 LAPS NOW!"

"Demo, buchou! He was the one that started it!"

"Liar! You were!"

"20 laps!"

"HAI BUCHOU!"

As the two went to do their laps, the others returned to their game…well, more like just staring at it, trying to figure it out. You see, the others, well Fuji to be exact, wanted to find out more about American culture. Yeah, the Japanese had board games, but the others had never really seen an American one. Since FUJI mentioned it, the others "really wanted to see one as well".

"Listen senpai-tachi, this is how you play. Senpai-tachi? OI ! SENPAI-TACHI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? Che. Fine, you're all mada mada anyways. Teaching you would be useless."

"Echizen...what did we go over...?"

"Fuji-senpai, what DID we go over?"

"You forgot already? How disappointing. Didn't we say that you would cooperate nicely?"

"…sure"

"Now, start teaching us"

"Yadda!"

"There's a rule book in there. Go read it if you really want to play"

"…do you call that teaching?"

"Mou, Ochibi! You're teaching SUCKS!"

"Eiji! You shouldn't say stuff like that. It could've hurt Echizen's feelings. Why don't you apologize?"

"Oishi, you worry too much"

"Kikumaru-senpai is right. And I know I cant teach, that's why I'm making you read the rule book, it would also be too much of a hassle to teach you how to play."

"…"

"Saa, Echizen perhaps you should translate this. It's all in English."

"Fuji, everyone knows perfectly well that you can read and understand English"

"Mou, Tezuka you just ruined all my fun!" Fuji said, while attempting the sad look. It didn't work too well. It looked more like a sadistic/sad look making it look even more scary.

"BUCHOU WE FINISHED RUNNING OUR LAPS!!"

"…that took a while"

"Momoshirou, Kaidou what took you both so long?"

"Gomen buchou, it was Kaidou's fault!"

"BAKA, IT WASN'T ME! IT WS YOU!"

"Uh-oh! It looks like buchou is gonna snap nya!"

"FUTARI! GO RUN A HUNDRED LAPS NOW!!"

"See?"

"Don't think I wont give them to you as well Kikumaru."

"Eep!"

"…What's going on in here?"

"Inui! What are you doing here?"

"Nya! We thought that you had something to do!"

"I finished…Ah! It seems as though you were playing an American board game what is it called?"

"…Sorry"

"Can I join you?"

"Well we don't really know how to play cause Ochibi over there-hoi? Where'd Ochibi go? Ochibi? Nya Ochibi come out!! Oishi!! Ochibi's dead!!"

"Eiji, you shouldn't say things like that!! He isn't dead!! We still need him for the Nationals!! And anyways, I think he went out to get a drink!"

"…Anyways we cant play since we don't know how to. Echizen refused to teach us. Instead he wants us to read the rule book."

"92 percent chance that he did that"

"Anyways, are we even gonna play at all?"

"It doesn't look like we'll get anywhere anyways. Seeing as Echizen is such a terrible teacher."

_**Minutes later…**_

"I don't wanna open it! You open it!"

"Saa, yudan sezu ni ikkou"

"Ne, buchou, why don't you open it"

"…"

"Come on!!"

"…"

"Saa, Tezuka! Open it!"

"…no"

"Ara! He talked!"

"Fuji…go run 50 laps around the school"

"Hai!"

In the end, they never played the game. Echizen disappeared to god knows where, Fuji had to go and run his laps(which he GLADLY ran btw), Tezuka resulted in a migraine and decided to go to Sanada who knew EXACTLY how he feels and got some aspirin off of him, Inui got some more data, Eiji and Oishi were…well Eiji and Oishi, and Momo and Kaidou ended up fighting. Lucky Taka-san, he was sick that day and couldn't make it to school. He got out if it easy, though if he came to school the next day, then he would find the club room in chaos, and everyone STILL wanting to know how to play "that foreign American game". Tsk, tsk. What will happen to our beloved Prince of tennis boys?

* * *

A/N:

Yes…I decided that I would turn it into a multi-chapter…it was Anti's idea. To top it off, I just got bored and didn't have another idea for a fic. Soooo this is how it turned out. Not too bad if I do say so myself. Who am I kidding…it wasn't that great…I was distracted and they were prolly out of character. Meh I still hoped that you enjoyed it…I'll do the other schools as well…when I find the time of course. This chapter was pretty short…I couldn't think of anything…Sorry. Read and review? Please?


End file.
